


The hunt

by Sizzy_malec1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizzy_malec1/pseuds/Sizzy_malec1
Summary: Kudos to @sebdaddario for the love and support during me writing this. And for encouraging me to write a fan fiction. I hope you all like it!! Follow me on twitter @sizzy_malec2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The boy with the green eyes

16 year old Clary woke up to someone standing over her…  
***

It was only 5am when Valentina came to wake Clary up. Everyday was the exact same, 6 year old Valentina woke Clary up. But today was different, they were going to new york.

Clary brought Valentina downstairs to make her breakfast, but once they got to the kitchen there was already plates on the table, on the plates was scrambled eggs, toast and some bacon.

\- JONATHAN! - Clary screamed. - YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE EGGS! - 

\- ONE SECOND!- Jonathan screamed back entering the kitchen - here I made you pancakes-

Smiling Clary looked up into his green so much like her own. - Thanks Jonathan. -

\- Well I decided to make breakfast since we are leaving idris for the first time.- Jonathan replied back

They were just about to sit down as their mom, dad and his parabatai came into the kitchen.

\- Morning kids- their dad said - you have met my parabatai Lucian - 

\- Hello lucian - Jonathan and clary said. Valentina was too busy playing with her hair to notice Lucians presence.

\- Valentina - Clary whispered. - Say hello. -

\- LUCIAN! - Valentina yelled.

\- Hey sweetheart. - Lucian replied. - Are you ready to go to New York? - 

-Yes…- Valentina thought for a second. - How did u know we were going there? -

\- Magic. -

Confused Valentina said - I thought only warlocks could do magic! -

\- HAHA I was only kidding Tina, daddy told me about it. - 

\- DADDY! - Valentina screamed - I thought you said it was a secret. - Pouting Valentina started to cry.

\- AWEE Tina - Clary said - Daddy told Lucian about it because he is coming with us remember?

\- Lucian is coming?- Valentina looked up at Clary with watery eyes. - Why? -

Jonathan answered before Clary could. - Because Lucian is dad's parabatai. Wherever he goes Lucian goes too. - 

\- So like Alec and Jace? -

\- Exactly like Alec and Jace. -

\- You know what jonathan? - 

\- Yes Tina? - 

\- I want to be Max’s parabatri - 

\- Tina - Jonathan said. - Three things First it’s parabatai not parabatri. Second you are 6 years old you have to be 12 to have one and third - He pauses. - Do you even know the parabatai oath? -  
\- Yes i do - valentina stuck her tongue out mockingly at jonathan.

\- Okay say it -

\- Jonathan - their mom said. - Be nice to your sister -

\- Mommy - Valentina said. - Do you want to hear a poem i learned? -

\- Sure hun - her mom said

\- Black for hunting through the night, For death and mourning the colors white, Gold for a bride in her wedding gown, Red to call enchantment down, White silk when our bodies burn, Blue banners when the lost return, Flame for the birth of a nephilim, And to wash away our sins, Grey for knowledge best untold, Bone for those who don’t grow old, Saffron lights the victory match, Green will mend our broken hearts, Silver for the demon towers, Bronze to summon wicked powers. -

\- So Jocelyn she actually remembered the poem. - Lucian said - Remember when you were her age trying to recite it. -

\- It took me four years after that - Jocelyn said. - Good job Tina -

\- Thanks mommy! - Valentina said - Hey Jonathan made breakfast! -

\- Yes sweetie i see that - their dad said. - Me, mommy and Lucian have to go talk in the living room for a moment ok? - 

\- Okay dad - they all said.

*****

\- Okay valentine - Lucian said. - Whats up? -

\- We have to figure out what we are going to tell the kids - Valentine said

\- What do you mean Val? - Jocelyn said.

\- The mission! - Valentine said. - We haven’t told them that’s why we were going!- 

\- We should keep it a secret - Lucian said - I will stay at the institute with the kids.- 

\- That ridiculous Lucian! - Valentine said. - you’re my parabatai you have to come! -

\- Val, Lucian is right he should stay with the kids if something goes wrong they are with Lucian - She paused - Lucian knows. Imogen doesn’t.-

**********

\- I wonder what mommy, daddy and lucian are talking ’bout. - Valentina said

\- SHH! - Jonathan said - Me and Clary are trying to listen. -

\- As far as I can hear they plan to go on some mission - Clary put her ear closer to the door. - And lucian doesn’t want to go…. -

\- WHAT! - Jonathan said - BUT HE’S DADS PARABATAI! - 

\- Jonathan lower your voice they will hear us. - Clary hissed

\- Sorry Clarissa but lucian is dad's parabatai -

\- It has something to do with knowing what to do if something goes wrong… It sounds like mom is agreeing with Lucian. - 

-But. - Jonathan was cut off by Clarys sudden movement - What? -

\- Quick sit down they’re coming. -

************

Breakfast was a little awkward knowing something their parents did not know they knew.

\- So - Lucian said - What’s new guys? - 

\- I lost my first tooth! - Valentina said. 

\- Congratulations Tina! - Lucian smiled - Jonathan, Clary anything new? - 

\- I went out on a date - Clary said. 

\- With who? -

\- Jace -

\- Jace herondale? - 

\- He’s the only Jace is he not. - Clary said sarcastically.

\- Hey Clary. - Jocelyn said firmly. - Watch it. -

\- Okay Jonathan anything new? - Lucian asked.

\- Not really - Jonathan gave it thought - Although I have gotten better with my training. - 

\- Well Congrats -

\- Thank you -

\- Okay - Valentine said - We are leaving in two hours go do what you have to to get ready. - 

Everyone got up but Valentina. Lucian promised her the other day that he would help her if she needed it.

\- Tina - Lucian said - Do you want some help? -

\- Yes please! - she said with a big smile.

\- Ok let’s go -

******

It was 10 o’clock just about time for Jace to come by Clary’s window. When she found out she was going to new york she told Jace.

Jace was everything she wanted in a uy. (except being much taller than her). He had blonde hair and eyes the colour of gold, he also had this weird star shaped mark on his shoulder. A bang on the window snapped Clary out of her reverie.

Looking out her window she saw Jace standing under her window.

\- You’re not actually going to jump are you? - Jace asked.

\- Oh come on Jace i have done this before don’t worry - Clary said grinning 

\- you are two stories high of course i’m going to worry - 

\- Oh just calm down -

\- Fine - Jace said - But if you get hurt it’s all on you. -

\- Ya, Ya - she said. - Just move out of the way so i don’t land on you - 

And she jumped

\- See I told you i would be fine.-

\- Next time don’t scare me like that - 

\- Why not? - Clary smirked - It’s not dangerous -

\- Look at you - Jace grinned - Acting like me -

\- Ya, ya let’s go - Clary looked behind them - Before my mom and dad catch us -

\- Okay follow me -

******  
\- I only have two hours Jace - Clary said - Where are we going?-

\- Just keep your eyes closed and trust me okay? -

\- Okay i trust you -

*****

\- Okay open your eyes - Jace said

As Clary opened her eyes she realized where they were. Lake Lyn.

\- Say something Clary -

And that's when it happened. The kiss they had been waiting for. It was desperate at first soft , gentle kisses that became not just desperate but hungry.

\- Jace - Clary whispered against his lips - I have to get home -

\- What do you mean? - Jace said backing away

\- I’m going to New York today remember? -

\- Oh ok. But we still have a hour - 

\- Right , but it takes half an hour to get back to the manor. -

\- Right - Jace sighed - lets go -

******

The walk home was a little awkward. Neither of them talked until the fairchild manor was in sight.

\- So - Jace said breaking the silence - how are you going to get back in? -

\- Well i can’t exactly walk through the front door -

\- You are seriously going to climb to your window are you? - 

\- No! - Clary said sarcastically - Of course i am it's the only way to get back in unnoticed -

Jace, Clary realized was looked unimpressed - Clary when did you become Mrs. Dangerous? You are always so cautious -

\- I have never been cautious Jace -

\- Yes. You have. -

\- Oh whatever. You better go. We leave in ten minutes and I don't want us to get in trouble -

\- Ok but promise me you will fire message -

\- Ok i promise -

And he left

****

Once Clary managed to get back into the house her mom was screaming it was time to go.

\- Well I guess i’m lucky i already packed - Clary muttered. Clary grabbed her bag 

\- Clary did you remember your stele? -

\- Yes mom i never leave the house without it.-

\- Good -

Once everyone was downstairs we all in the front yard. In the front yard there was a blue women with hair as white as snow.

\- Who is she? - asked Clary

\- her name is Catarina Loss. She is going to portal us to New York. - whispered Jonathan.

\- I thought we were going to the gard! -

\- I guess it was easier to do it this way. -

Clary looked back at catarina and saw she was about to open the portal.

\- I guess it's time to go - Clary said to Jonathan under her breath 

\- I guess it is -

And they walked through the portal.


	2. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 2!! i hope y'all like it!

“ Okay we are here” Catarina said.  
Clary opened her eyes to look around. In the courtyard with her was her family, Lucian, and that warlock girl…. Catarina she recalled…. Was also there.  
Clary looked up, at the institute and saw a lady walking down the stairs.  
“Welcome” She said. “Jocelyn Fairchild and Valentine Morgenstern”   
“Imogen nice to see you again” Jocelyn said. “ Kids this is Imogen Herondale we will be staying with her while we are here”   
“ Your Jace Herondale's Grandmother” Clary said.  
“ Yes I am” She said. “ And you are?”  
Clary hesitated “ Clarissa Fairchild - Morgenstern”  
“You’re the redhead Jace is always talking about”   
“He talks about me?!” Clary blushed.  
“ Yes quite a lot actually” Imogen looked her right in the eyes. “And in my opinion little girl, he chose right”  
“ MY NAME IS NOT LITTLE GIRL!” Clary shouted.  
“ Clarissa Adele Fairchild do NOT shout at the head of the New York institute!” Jocelyn said sternly   
“ Can we just go inside and find our rooms?”  
“ Yes…. The rooms.’’ Said Imogen “ Church will show you the way”   
“ Church?” Clary asked puzzled.  
“ Church is our cat he knows where to go”  
“ But he’s a cat how would he know?” Clary asked confused.  
“ Church is smarter than you think little girl” Imogen said  
“My name IS NOT little girl” Clary muttered.  
“Watch your tone Clarissa” Jocelyn said. “ You will treat the head of the New York institute with respect”   
Clary looked up at her mom. She never called her Clarissa even when she was in trouble. “ Okay mom” She finally said.  
********************************  
Church had came and took her, Jonathan and Valentina to the many rooms of the institute.  
“ Clary?” Valentina said.  
“ Yes Tina?” Clary said looking down at the little girl “ What do you need?”   
“ Can I sleep with you tonight?” Valentina asked tears running down her face  
“Awe sweetpea” Clary said hugging little Valentina “Are you scared?”   
“ Mhmm” She nodded her head crying even more.  
“ What are you afraid of?”  
“ What if a shax demon came during the night!” Valentina sobbed  
“ Demons can’t get into the institute Tina” Clary picked her up “ It’s hallowed ground just like vampires can’t get in”  
“ Okay” Valentina said “ Can you come play dolls with me?”  
Clary laughed. “ Of course I will”   
And they went off down the long corridor to Valentina's room.  
**********************  
“ BUT WHAT ABOUT THE KIDS!” Imogen yelled.  
“ Imogen quiet” Valentine  
“ Okay” Imogen said quietly “ But what if something happens who will take care of the kids?”  
“Lucian is staying behind” Jocelyn said. “ He will know what to do if something happens to one of us.”  
“ But aren’t Lucian and Valentine!”   
“ We are” Lucian said “ But we decided it be best if i stayed behind with the kids”  
“ But you would be stronger to-”  
Valentine interrupted Imogen “ We know, Imogen that's why Lucian will apply battle runes on me before we leave”  
“ And” Jocelyn added “ It’s best for them is Lucian stays they know and trust him”   
“ Okay and when is it you go on this mission?” Imogen asked  
“ 3 days time” said Valentine  
“ And how long do you think you will be?”  
“ Depends really” said Jocelyn “Since it’s a cult it shouldn’t take more than a day or two to take down”  
But they had no idea what was to come  
********************************************************  
The next few days were relatively quiet   
Jocelyn took everyone to takis one night for dinner so the kids had some exposure to downworlders  
Valentine had said he was going to take them to the high warlock of brooklyn… Magnus bane Clary thought.  
“ Magnus this is Jonathan and Clary whom you have met before… And this little one here.” Valentine picked up Valentina. “Is Valentina. Valentina this is Magnus, He is an old friend of mine and mommy’s.”   
“Hello sweetpea” Magnus said in a soft voice “How old are you?”  
“I am this many.” Valentina said holding up six fingers.   
“You’re tall for your age.” Magnus said  
“Tell me about it.” Clary muttered  
Magnus looked over at Clary “And biscuit how are you?  
“I’m fine thanks…. Clary looked around. “Where is chairman… He always comes when he hears me.”  
“Sleeping probably.” Magnus said. “ Probably in one of the rooms.”   
Looking at Magnus, Clary thought Alec, the oldest of the Lightwoods and Jace’s Parabatai would really like him.  
But only very few knew Alec was gay and by that only her and Isabelle.  
Isabelle Lightwood was the same age as Clary and was Alec’s little sister.  
The Lightwoods took Jace in when he was 10. They were siblings.. In a way.   
Then there was there little brother Max. Who was only 3 years older than Valentina.  
“MEOW” Squealed Chairman meow snapping Clary out of her reverie   
“Sorry Chairman didn’t mean to step on you.” Clary bent over to pick him up.  
“Is that a Hamster?” Valentina asked   
“No sweetpea that’s Chairman meow.” Magnus replied. “My cat”  
“If you say so” Valentina said.  
“Okay” Valentine said. “Kids go play in the room with the cat”  
“Fine.” They all said.  
**************  
“Whats with the surprise visit” Magnus asked Valentine.  
Valentine looked at the others. “We came to talk about the mission”  
“Yes?”   
“Well.” Lucian said “I am staying behind with the kids”  
“So.” Jocelyn started speaking “We were wondering….”  
Valentine started talking now. “If anything happens to me or jocelyn if you can help take care of the kids?”  
“Well of course I will help with them” Magnus glanced at Lucian “But why would Lucian stay behind parabatai’s go into battles together.”  
“Yes we know” Lucian said slowly. “But we wanted someone to stay at the institute.”  
“Isn’t imogen there?”  
“Yes but she won’t know what to do if something happens”  
“Oh okay”  
And they called the kids and headed off…...


End file.
